downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Seth Cooper
Welcome Hi, welcome to Downton Abbey Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kemal Pamuk page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, LexiLexi (help forum | blog) Admin Hello. I requested that the higher-ups at Wiki make me an admin and just needed some other contributors to support it. Just wondering if you wouldn't mind adding your name?User_blog:CestWhat/Admin_request CestWhat (talk) 13:06, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Kemal Hello. You make a sound case for Dec. 8, 1912. Just a counter-point. Kemal dies in Episode 3.02, but at the begining of Episode 3.02, there is a caption "March 1913" when Matthew and his mother are moving into Crawley House. CestWhat (talk) 19:30, September 27, 2012 (UTC) * When the village fair (the one where Mrs. Hughes meets up with Joe Burns) happened on May 29th according to the poster and the Treaty of London was signed on May 30, 1913. So Spring 1913 makes sense. CestWhat (talk) 16:47, September 28, 2012 (UTC) 'Patrick marriage/death issue' Seth Cooper: Thank you for backing me up on the Patrick marriage/death date issue. Unfortunately, I think HPR has got the "I'm always right" mentality and won't listen to anyone else. S/he has already restored the 1898 birth date to Sybil's page when I made it quite plain that it needed to stay off because Robert's in episode statements in 1.07 and 3.05 seem to support the 1896 birth date and not the 1898 date as implied by 2.07. It's going to confuse newcomers if they see two birth years listed on Sybil's page. Dragonrider2 (talk) 00:14, October 19, 2012 (UTC) There's problems with your reasoning - and Seth's too - and they are these: 1) Violet is ALWAYS precise with dates(e.g "24 years ago you married Cora" "hated it for half a century" to name two); this means that, since the vase was destroyed in 1919, she *WAS* WITHOUT A SINGLE DOUBT, married in 1869. She says that she ran Downton for thirty years. Thirty years from 1869 is 1899, meaning her husband died then: also, Violet brought little money with her on marriage - if her father-in-law was alive, her husband would have been forced to marry someone rich - like Robert did, to save the estate, since Robert says that "the balloon went up in the 1880s" and that Cora "saved" Downton. 2) Mary, who is Sybil's *SISTER* would know Sybil's date of birth, so saying "You don't need permission, You're 21." CONFIRMS, without ANY doubt, that Sybil is born in 1898, which is why the date is there. I admit that Lord Grantham's dates do contradict it, but Mary knows her sister, so the 1898 should be there with an "or" in between; only Lord Grantham says she is 24: Cora doesn't, nor does Edith, Tom or any of the others: as stated above, Mary point blank calls her "21 now" in April 1919. Thank you. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 01:57, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Yo Seth!! How've you been dude?? Seriously long time no talk huh? -- GrouchMan (My trash can) 21:01, October 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hey there To be totally honest, I've been much better. Muppeteer veteran Jerry Nelson, who performed hundreds of unforgettable characters from the Muppets passed away a few weeks ago & I took it pretty damn hard. I bruised my tailbone over a year ago & it's still drivin me crazy. Haha, yes, that's how I've been. What about you?? -- GrouchMan (My trash can) 23:19, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Mr Gordon I have made a page for a character - could you kindly look at it? CestWhat keeps adding it to "Candidates for deletion". The page is here: http://downtonabbey.wikia.com/wiki/Mr_Gordon. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 02:34, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Your input is requested at the What is canon and good citations/references Forum Hello, there's an important discussion going on about the Canon Information page that we'd like to have your input on. It's important that as many people as possible take part since once these guidelines are approved they will affect everyone. Please take a look at the page and give your opinion here: What is canon and good citations/references Forum. Thanks, - bloob (talk) 14:07, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Please give us some feedback about admin candidates Hello, a user has recently put themselves forward as a candidate for adminship. I'd appreciate your input and you can can find the discussion here: Forum:Adminship#Bluebellanon. We really need the feedback! -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 27 Jul 2013 10:02 AM Pacific Thanks! I just wanted to say a quick thank you for your support in my request for adminship, I really appreciate it. :) blue (talk) 19:46, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Your attention is requested Hello! There's a discussion currently taking place that I'd really value your opinion on: Forum:Should we enable the new style of forums? P.S. Thanks for the congratulations! :) --blue (talk) 14:33, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hia, how are you? I thought you might be interested in a minor discussion I've started on the Canon Information policy about us possibly clarifying our stance on actors opinions/interviews. I've quoted something you said when we were drafting the policy so thought you might be interested in the discussion. It's here if you're interested: Downton_Abbey_Wiki_talk:Canon_information. Amateur Obsessive (talk) 20:23, September 18, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, and this is Bluebellanon btw, in case you were wondering! I've changed my username. Amateur Obsessive (talk) 20:24, September 18, 2013 (UTC)